psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U
Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U is the forty-third episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on March 13, 2016. Plot The video starts with Jesse Ridgway attempting to film a skit based on the popular video game , but struggling to do so due to the sounds of a nearby woodchipper. After retrieving a sword prop from the mud, Jesse and Corn confront Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. to stop the chipper so they can film their skit. However, conflict arises when Jesse finds his father attempting to destroy his video games once again, still angered over the events of I'M A DEAD MAN! and "I GOT A JOB" PRANK!. Explaining his motive, Jeff Sr. berates Jesse as he shreds the video games one by one in front of the helpless YouTuber, saying that he deserved everything after destroying his equipment and never listening to him. Although Jesse promises to help his father for work purposes, Jeff Sr. refuses to believe it and continues after Jesse pulls a prop gun on him, using a stick to successfully shred the games and the gun apart in front of him. Jeff Sr. angrily tells Jesse to get a job, grow up and start to deteriorate his interests for video games, although Jesse responds with the same answer: YouTube is a job and that he will never get a "job", by his father's standards. Despite this, Jeff Sr. continues his spree of destruction as Jesse pleads for forgiveness. Enraged, Jeff Sr. threatens to destroy his Wii U and the console's GamePad. Jesse attempts to explain that his actions from the previous night were a joke, but this only prompts Jeff Sr. to destroy the GamePad before holding the Wii U above the woodchipper next and saying that it will be destroyed unless Jesse promises to get a job. When Jesse refuses, Jeff Sr. proceeds to have the game console ripped apart in the chipper. Threatening his PS4 next, Jesse kneels before his father and promises to get a job by the end of the month. This act saves the PS4 from destruction. Jeff Sr. heads back into the house, saying that Jesse needs to grow up, with Jesse apologizing. Jesse, outraged at the destruction of his games yet again, takes off his costume and watches the chipper malfunction (having not fully destroyed the Wii U yet) as the video ends. Countinuity Since the video, Jesse has tried to get a job for weeks but is always getting turned down. In PSYCHO DAD'S DEADLINE!, when Jeffrey Sr. finds out that he doesn't have a job, he threw Jesse's Xbox One Controller on the floor. Jesse then made a promise that by next week, he will have a job or his dad will pick it for him. This job turns out to be McCann's Farm, where Jesse works as a farmhand under Anita and Chris Ridgway. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Zachary Cornatzer Locations *Ridgway Residence *Ridgway Morton Building Victims Reception Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U gained mostly positive reactions coming from viewers. It received far more likes than dislikes. Over two thirds of the viewers are against Jeffrey Sr. for abusing Jesse by forcing him to get a job, telling him to go through his wishes, and pretty much acting like a selfish tyrant. Some viewers are satisfied that Jeffrey Sr. is back to destroying consoles as he did in the earlier Psycho Videos but still don't praise him for what he did to Jesse. Trivia *The games that were shredded in the woodchipper were as follows: Mario Kart 8, Super Mario Maker, Splatoon, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Yoshi's Woolly World, Bayonetta 2, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, Mario Party 10, Hyrule Warriors, Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, and Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends. *''Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U'' marks the third time Jeffrey Sr. destroyed a Wii U, the first time being Psycho Dad Grills Wii U and the second being Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash. *Jeffrey Sr. possibly committed domestic abuse by torturing Jesse to force him to go with his wishes. **Interestingly to note, this is similar to how Jeffrey Sr. forced Jeffrey Jr. to go with his wishes when mentioned in PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE*. *''Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U'' marks the premiere of Season 5: Job-Hunting arcs. *This Psycho Video marks the first time Jesse points a gun at Jeffrey Sr. which is a nerf gun and shoots it on him foreshadowing the events of Psycho Kid Kills Father where Jesse gets his real gun and shoots him. *''Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U'' is the third and final Psycho Video with Wii U destruction. Category:Psycho Videos